I'll Always be There
by Kristiane143
Summary: Brick has been through a tragedy. Can a certain pink puff change all that? [Reds] [One-shot]


**Things you should know: The Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys are 18 years of age. This is my first PPG fanfic, so I hope it's not bad! R &R! **

**There is actually a rewritten version of this, if you would like to check it out!**

* * *

 **Blossom's POV**

"So let me get this straight. Someone supposedly barged in the prison, dropped off a dead Mojo, and just ran out?"

"Yes."the police officer said.

"And when did this happen?"

"Just about 40 to 45 minutes ago."

"Ok, Thanks chief!"

That's Strange. Who would just randomly drop off Mojo, and may I add dead, to the prison? No citizen would do that! Villain, not likely, but possible. "So, now what leader girl?" Buttercup said as she snapped me out of my thoughts.

"We'll do one more scan of the city, then we'll head home." the pink puff demanded.

"Aww, but we already scanned the city twice! I'm pretty sure that no one is causing havoc and destruction!" Bubbles whined. "Yea, Blossom! I actually agree with Bubbles for once."

"Hey!"

"Nothing is happening!" Buttercup continued, ignoring Bubbles' comment.

"Guys, some mysterious person just dragged Mojo to the prison, dead. Don't you think that's a little suspicious? Just one more scan, then we'll go home and rest. If you finish before me, then go on ahead."

Buttercup put on a thinking face. "Fine, but just so you know, I'm not happy with this." She then headed off to scan the city once again, Bubbles following.

What! It's not my fault that I care about the city!

Well, maybe it is, but still! You can't blame me for being overprotective.

 ** _15 minutes later..._**

Well, my scan is almost done! All I need is the woods, where Fuzzy Lumpkins lives, and I'll be all set!

"Nothing here, nothing here, nothing here, nothing here, nothing her..."

"it's all my fault, it's all my fault, it's all my fault!"

Huh? What's that? I'll go see what's wrong.

After a few seconds of locating the sound, I finally found the source. I landed on the grass. As I got closer, I noticed something. The person was crying. Hmm.. I wonder why. Wait a second...

Red hair, red cap... Oh no, the sobs were coming from...

Brick.

Wait, Brick? That's impossible. As in Brick, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys? One of the most vital and most destructive villains in the history of Townsville? And here I find him crying on the edge of the river?!

Hmm.. I should go find out what's wrong. Right?

But before I could make up my mind, he stood up and turned around. I saw blood stained on his shirt and lots on his hands.

He saw me.

His crimson eyes widened. "How long have you been there?" he demanded. I saw his tears stained on his cheeks. "Just for a few seconds." I replied. "Well, I should suggest you get out of here, before I pound ya."

I wanted to leave, but I wouldn't budge. "Well?! I said get out! What are you, deaf?!" I still wouldn't budge. I began to worry. Wait, worry?

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Ugh! What's wrong with you Blossom! First you wouldn't budge, then you start to worry, and now you ask him if he's ok?! Just get out of there!

But, I couldn't just leave him. Not like this.

"None of your business, Pinkie! Now, get the HELL OUT OF HERE!" he said. Blossom, just get out of there! "No, I'm not leaving here, until you tell me what's wrong. Now, why are you crying? And where are your brothers? Are they causing trouble again, because if they are I will..."

He suddenly grabbed me the collar of my shirt. "They are NOT CAUSING TROUBLE! Don't you ever think that they are causing trouble, and stop with you accusations!" he fired. He started tearing up again, then turned around.

"Brick, just tell me what's what's wrong. I'm here to help you."

"You'll never understand. You'll never understand! And you won't. So just, please. Go. Away."

"Please Brick, just tell me what's wrong, and I'll.."

He turned around. "Just go away, or I'll make you! I don't need no sissy to help me fix my problems! Cause that's what you are! What you and your sisters are! My brothers were so much better at this than you'll ever be! So just go away! Please!" he turned around again and once again sat down on the edge of the river.

Fine! I'll just back off! Sheesh, why even bother to even help him! I mean, his brothers are there. They were better at comforting him!

Wait a second, if they were better at comforting him, why aren't they comforting him? And if I remember correctly, he said were, not are. Isn't 'were' past tense?

"Wait a second, why aren't your brothers here?"

"Just. Go. Away."

I wish I could Brick, but my curiosity and emotions got the best of me.

Instead of going away from him, I sat down right beside him. "What happened to your brothers?" He didn't reply. I then felt him starting to tense up. I touched his hand, and he calmed down. "What happened?" He then looked at me for a few seconds. I gave him a reassuring smile. He nodded, and started talking.

"It happened about an hour ago." He began.

 ** _Flashback... Brick's POV_**

 _"I'm home!" I said as I entered my small cottage in the woods. I just came from the grocery store to "buy" some food to fill up the cooler, since it was now empty. I got some of the frozen pizza and started to microwave it for lunch. After a few minutes, the pizza was ready. "Boomer, Butch! Get down here! It's lunch!" I called as I set down the pizza. No reply. "I got some pizza! I'll eat it all if you don't come down here!" Still no reply. "Hey, I'm serious. Imagine, all that delicious pepperoni pizza, all gone in seconds!" No answer. "Ok then, I just get over there and get you." I started to walk towards the living room. Turned towards the hallway._

 _I suddenly stopped dead. My body froze as I saw the sight in front of me._

 _Blood._

 _Blood on the walls, on the floor, everywhere._

 _My crimson eyes widened. I started running towards the living room. "Boomer, Butch! Boo..."_

 _I stopped once again. Horror and shock filling my body._

 _There they were, lying on the ground like peaceful angels. Two knives in their stomaches. My eyes started to water as I fell on my knees "Boomer, Butch." Who could have done such a thing? My brothers_.

 _"Liking what you see, Brick?" I looked at the person who spoke. It was none other than..._

 _Mojo._

 _"You see, all I had to do was to pretend that I was you. They went towards the kitchen and SLICE! There they are, right in the middle of your living room" My blood started to boil. "Your brothers are so easy to fool. You see, I thought my plan was going to backfire, but turns out, it was successful!"_

 _"Why did you do this." I said, venom in my tone._

 _"Why did I do this? Well, I did this, because I wanted to see the look on your face when horror strikes you like an arrow going through you chest."_

 _"You coward..."_

 _Anger overtook me as I clenched my fists._

 _"You know it only.."_

 _WHAM, POW, KICK, CRASH, BOOM!_

 _"HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BROTHERS! YOUR OWN SONS! YOU STUPID SON OF A B_ _ITCH!_ _HOW DARE YOU!" I punched with all my might, until finally I grabbed his knife. "IF YOU KILL THEM!"_

 _"Oh no please don't" Mojo pleaded_

 _"Don't? Well, you should have thought of this plan more thoroughly before you've done it."_

 _"Goodbye, Mojo"_

 _SLICE... THUD..._

 _There was Mojo, lying on the floor.._

 _Dead..._

 _I grabbed Mojo, flew to the prison, and threw him in there. Then I came back to the cottage, once again looking at my brothers', dead as a doornail._

 _I couldn't take it anymore._

 _"AHH! HOW COULD HE HAVE DONE SUCH A THING!"_

 _I started to throw things across the room. Kick the walls. Stomped on the floor, anything I could do to let out my anger and grief._

 _"HIS OWN SONS!"_

 _I stopped and fell to my knees again. "Boomer... Butch..." I started to cry. I laid on Boomer chest._

 _After a couple of minutes, I stood up and left. I came up to the edge of the river and cried._

 ** _End of Flashback..._**

..."And here I am." I said.

"Oh, so that explains why Mojo was dropped off in the prison. It was you."

"You got that right".

She looked at me with bewilderment, but I also saw a hint of worry in her soft, pink eyes. "It's all my fault. I should have never left them. It's my fault. I should have been there." I started to tear up again. "It all my fault, I just.. just.." Blossom then hugged me. My eyes widened in surprise, and immediately calmed down. "It's not your fault." She said in a calm, soothing voice. "You weren't in control. You didn't know it was going to happen." She pulled away and looked at me. "Your brothers wouldn't want you doing this to yourself now, would they."

I shook my head.

"Then don't torment yourself. It wasn't you fault." She smiled.

"But, I left them there. I... I..."

I started sobbing once more.

"Shh... Let it all out... Let it all out..."

She hugged me as I cried on her shoulders.

After a few minutes, I leaned on her shoulder. She took her hand and stroked my hair. "Blossom."

"Hmm.."

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I'll forgive you. I understand why you acted that way. I'd do the same thing if I was in your place" She then stood up. I followed. "Thank you, Blossom. I don't feel so alone anymore." I said. "You're welcome. If you need anything else, just call my name, and I'll be there. Don't ever hesitate." She gave me a reassuring smile and started to walk away.

"Wait."

She paused and turned to face me.

 **Blossom's POV**

"Yes, Brick?"

He then ran up to me and kissed me on my lips, brushing his against mine. My eyes widened in shock. He pulled away, smiling, and said, "Thank you. I really mean it." he said. I smiled and nodded. He then walked away into the deepest part of the woods, and was out of sight.

"I'll always be there for you Brick. Always." I said to myself as I flew to the skies.

* * *

 **Aww... So CUTE! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that! Until next time! Bye! :)**


End file.
